Let's Get Married
by Sashashineeya
Summary: Sepertinya Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayakan sahabatnya (Do Kyungsoo) kepada lelaki manapun. Kyungsoo tidak tau alasan apa lagi yang akan ia katakan pada orang tuanya untuk menolak perjodohan. Sampai akhirnya Jongin memberi solusi agar perjodohan Kyungsoo dengan namja pilihan orang tua sahabatnya itu bisa dibatalkan. ( GS / Kaisoo / Kaido , Romance , Drama, AU )
1. Chapter 1

Title : Let's Get Married

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Drama, Romance, AU

Disclaimer : The story is mine~

This is KAISOO fanfiction

WARNING :

GS (GenderSwitch) for uke, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

.

"jonginie... jadi kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan sangat cantik itu kepada anaknya.

Kim Jongin, orang yang baru saja ditanyai itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa melengos sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Kemudian meneruskan kembali kegiatan sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya di meja makan.

Dia bosan, die lelah, dia jenuh. Entah sudah berapa kali sang **eomma** menanyakan hal yang sama. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti. Dia laki-laki dan masih muda. Umurnya baru 23 tahun dan baru saja lulus dari Seoul University setahun yang lalu. Lalu kenapa sih **eomma**nya sangat ingin dia cepat-cepat menikah?

"tuh kan, kalau **eomma** tanya soal menikah kau selalu begitu. eomma ingin cepat-cepat punya menantu dan cucu darimu jongin-ah! Dulu kau bilang akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan **appa** mu. Lalu sekarang apa? kau tidak menikah juga kan?"

Kim Siwon –**appa** Jongin- hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan istrinya yang memang setahun belakangan ini sering sekali mendesak anak tunggal mereka untuk segera menikah. Sepertinya istrinya itu memang sudah 'ngebet' sekali bermenantu. Mengingat jongin adalah anak satu-satunya, keluarga ini memang terasa sepi. Sedangkan **eomma** jongin –Kwon Yuri (sekarang bermarga Kim)- terus melancarkan aksi mendesak anak satu satunya itu untuk segera menikah.

Jongin menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. "iya... iya **eomma**. aku bukannya tidak mau menuruti permintaan **eomma**. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan **yeoja** yang cocok untuk dinikahi"

ini merupakan alasan baru jongin setelah sebelumnya dia hanya beralasan bahwa dia belum siap, belum mapan, belum ini, belum itu. Dan semua alasan itu mungkin sudah cukup basi bagi Yuri. Dan dia tak akan mau menerima alasan sejenis itu lagi melihat keadaan jongin, dimana menurutnya, anaknya sudah cukup siap untuk berumah tangga.

Yuri mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Belum menemukan **yeoja** yang cocok? lalu Krystal?". Bukannya Jongin dan Krystal berpacaran?

"Aku saja baru pacaran dengannya 2 bulan, masa tiba-tiba menikah? lagipula aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikannya istri"

"huft... kau ini kalau pacaran memang tidak pernah serius ya? memang kenapa lagi dengan Krystal?"

"dia sama saja seperti wanita-wanita pada umumnya **eomma**.. manja, banyak maunya, merepotkan, pokoknya aku tidak suka perempuan seperti itu"

Yuri menghela nafas. Beginilah anaknya, jika menjalin hubungan, pasti tidak pernah bertahan lama. Pasti kalau ditanya kenapa dia putus, alasan jongin tidak jauh-jauh dari tidak cocok lah, ingin konsentrasi pada pekerjaan lah, sudah bosan lah. Jongin tidak pernah dapat mempertahankan hubungannya lebih dari 2 bulan.

"**Appa** berani bertaruh pasti dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan memutuskan pacarmu lagi" Celetuk Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya menonton perbincangan anak dan istrinya itu.

"Begitulah... secepatnya aku akan bicara dengan Krystal" Jongin memang selalu se-enaknya memutuskan hubungannya dengan** yeojachingu-yeojachingu**nya selama ini. Namun, dia akan mengusahakan untuk putus dengan cara baik-baik. "Lagipula.. sepertinya dia juga sudah lelah denganku" lanjut jongin sambil meminum air putih di gelasnya.

Lelah? Tentu saja Krysatal lelah. Sikap cuek Jongin sangat bertolak belakang dengan watak gadis bermarga Jung itu.

"Berhentilah main-main jongin, kalau kau begini terus, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pendamping seumur hidupmu" Ujar Yuri yang membuat Jongin hampir tersedak minumannya.

"Benar jong.. jangan terlalu pilih-pilih lah. **Appa** mengerti kau merasa masih sangat muda. Tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan menikah juga kan? Ingat, kau sudah besar, bahkan beberapa tahun lagi jabatanmu di perusahaan akan naik dan menggantikan **appa** kalau **appa** sudah pensiun nanti." Siwon lanjut menasihati anaknya dan di amini oleh sang istri.

"iya **Eomma**... **Apaa**... Lagipula aku tidak pilih-pilih kok, aku hanya menginginkan seorang wanita yang cocok dengan ku. Tidak seperti mantan-mantanku dulu yang hanya bisa membuat kepalaku selalu pusing." Ucap jongin membela diri.

Yuri memberikan secangkir kopi kepada Siwon, " Ya makanya kalau pacaran itu yang benar,jangan sebentar-sebentar putus seperti itu." Yuri melanjutkan nasehat dari suaminya.

Jongin mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya, "Baiklah-baiklah... aku mengerti. Aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku pergi dulu, ne?" Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mengambil langkah.

"Eh.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon melihat anaknya yang sedang terburu-terburu berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin sambil melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. "Ah! aku sudah telat sekali, pasti dia nanti memarahiku lagi. **eomma**, **appa**, **annyeong**!" Jongin setengah berteriak karena sekarang dia sudah sampai di depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Seru Yuri. Dapat ia dengar samar-samar suara Jongin meng-iyakan dari halaman depan.

Siwon dan Yuri kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka. "Kenapa ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak pacaran saja? Aku merasa mereka sangat cocok. Bahkan Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo lebih baik daripada **yeojachingu**nya sendiri." Yuri bergumam sambil menopang dagu.

Siwon melirik istrinya yang sedang kebingungan itu. "Hmmm... mungkin karena mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Bahkan aku merasa mereka sudah seperti adik-kakak. Jongin sangat melindungi Kyungsoo, mungkin... mengingat dia tidak punya kakak ataupun adik yang bisa dia beri perhatian. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, kan?". Ujar Siwon

Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka dipertemukan saat **elementary school**. Bisa dibilang Jongin sangat sulit dekat dengan anak perempuan. Namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat cepat menyesuaikan diri dengan gadis bermata bulat yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Dimana ada Kyungsoo, pasti ada Jongin. Bahkan mereka selalu bersekolah ditempat yang sama sampai **senior high school**.

Walaupun banyak wanita yang dikencani oleh Jongin semasa sekolah, namun entah Jongin sadari atau tidak, Kyungsoo tetaplah prioritas utama baginya. Bahkan Jongin pernah rela membatalkan kencannya karena ia ingin merawat kyungsoo yang sedang sakit. Bahkan dia sering menolak ajakan kencan dengan alasan sudah ada janji dengan Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas, belajar bersama, dan lain sebagainya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sempat terpisah saat Jongin memutuskan untuk kuliah di luar negeri, tepatnya di negeri Sakura, Jepang. Akan tetapi itu tidak menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk putus komunikasi. dengan teknologi canggih zaman sekarang, jarak yang terbentang tidak akan menjadi masalah. Mereka tetap saling berkomunikasi melalui via apapun untuk menanyakan kabar atau sekedar bercerita tentang kegiatan dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya setahun yang lalu Jongin kembali ke Korea setelah menyelesaikan studi nya.

.

.

.

* * *

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru **cafe**. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuak mencari keberadaan orang yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari 10 tahun itu. Di meja sebelah kanan ruang **cafe** tepatnya di dekat jendela terlihat seorang **yeoja** bertubuh mungil dan berkulit putih serta mata bulat dengan rambut panjang yang bergelombang. Jongin segera menghampirinya.

"Maaf Kyungie.. aku telat. Oh! Ternyata aku hanya telat 15 menit. Kau tidak marah kan? Hehe.." Jongin cengengesan. Beginilah kebiasaannya, tidak pernah tepat waktu. Padahal Kyungsoo sangat benci menunggu walaupun orang yang ia tunggu hanya telat satu menit.

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan langsung memarahinya atau memukul kepalanya. Minimal memberi **death glare** dan menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut nya pada Jongin. Namun tidak kali ini. Kyungsoo yang memang sedari awal sedang termenung di meja **cafe** seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hanya sedikit tersentak kaget saat Jongin tiba-tiba sudah duduk di kursi tepat di depannya sambil minta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Ne, gwenchana." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis, bahkan sangat tipis. Di tambah lagi dengan tatapan murungnya. Jongin dapat melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo. Mengenal gadis ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat Jongin sudah hafal dengan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo."Kau mau pesan apa? **Frappuccino**?". Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyebutkan minuman yang biasa dipesan oleh **namja** yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Jongin masih memperhatikan gelagat Kyungsoo yang berbeda dari biasanya hingga tak menyadari pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah namja itu.

"Ah! **Ne**! Seperti biasa Kyung." Ujar Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kyungsoo segera memanggil pelayan **Cafe** dan meminta pesanan untuk Jongin.

"Hei Kyungie, ada apa denganmu? Tidak seperti biasanya." Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ya... tidak seperti biasanya saja. Kau bahkan tidak mengomel karena keterlambatan ku." Ujar Jongin setelah pelayan meletakkan pesanannya di meja.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Kenapa kau ingin sekali dimarahi? Aku hanya sedang tidak mood marah-marah saja."

Bukan hanya itu, Kyungsoo tampak lebih murung dan tidak seceria biasanya. Selain itu ada satu hal yang sangat Jongin khawatirkan. Mata Kyungsoo sembab, ia berani bertaruh Kyungsoo habis menangis. Dan itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci Jongin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyeruput **frappuccino**nya.

Kyungsoo tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa suasana hatinya memang sedang tidak baik. Pria ini terlalu lihai membaca pikirannya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sebelum bercerita. "Aku akan menikah." Ujar Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Uhhuuk... uhhuuuk.." Jongin tersedak minumannya sendiri. "**MWO**?! KAU SERIUS?!" Jongin sedikit bereteriak karena kaget dan hal tersebut mau tak mau mengundang perhatian tamu **cafe **di meja lainnya.

**PLAK!**

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin. "**YA**! Apa **cafe** ini hanya milikmu?! Tidak usah keras-keras Kkamjong!" Omel Kyungsoo sambil diteruskan dengan aksi meminta maaf pada para tamu lainnya.

Jongin tidak merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Pernyataan Kyungsoo barusan benar-benar membuatnya mati rasa. "Ta-tapi kyung.. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? A-aku tidak percaya." Jongin benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo bercerita yaitu perihal kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang pengusaha muda bernama Kim Joonmyeon. Namun itu merupakan hal biasa, karena bukan hanya sekali itu saja orang tua Kyungsoo meencoba menjodohkannya dengan beberapa pemuda dari berbagai kalangan. Dan biasanya Kyungsoo tidak akan begitu menanggapi perihal perjodohan tersebut dan akan selalu menolak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, "Aku juga tidak percaya, Jongin-ah. Tapi sepertinya orang tuaku sudah hilang kesabaran. Kau kan tau sendiri, selama ini aku selau menolak jika mereka mencoba menjodohkan ku." lanjut Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin tau itu. Dan dia tau mengapa orang tua Kyungsoo sangat sering mencoba menjodohkannya dengan berbagai jenis **namja**, dengan harapan di antara **namja-namja** itu ada yang menjerat hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Hal itulah yang di khawatirkan oleh **eomma** dan **appa** Kyungsoo. Bagi mereka, Kyungsoo tidak akan menemukan laki-laki yang tepat untuk pendampingnya kelak jika ia terus-terusan menutup diri. Kyungsoo banyak memiliki teman laki-laki, salah satunya adalah Jongin yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun, yeoja itu tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai **namjachingu**.

Sebenarnya dulu Kyungsoo pernah beberapa kali dekat dengan beberapa namja saat masih di **senior high school**. Salah satunya yaitu dengan **sunbae** nya, Kim Myungsoo. Myungsoo sangat gencar melakukan pendekatan pada Kyungsoo. Karena Myungsoo merupakan namja yang sangat baik dan perhatian, maka Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menanggapi.

Namun, belum sempat Myungsoo menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo, Jongin memberitahunya bahwa Myungsoo sudah punya pacar yang bernapa Lee Sungyeol, seorang **yeoja** cantik yang berbeda sekolah dengan mereka. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak percaya hingga ia bertengkar dengan Jongin. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo melihat dengan mata kepala nya sendiri, Myungsoo tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita yang bisa ia tebak bernama Lee Sungyeol, orang yang disebut-sebut Jongin sebagai kekasih Myungsoo. Melihat hal tersebut, Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan rumah Myungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan si tuan rumah. Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo lebih menjaga jarak dari Myungsoo.

Tak sampai beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Myungsoo menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo. Dan tentu saja langsung ditolak oleh gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menerima **namja** yang telah memiliki kekasih itu sebagai pacar?

Tak hanya dengan Myungsoo. Kyungsoo juga sempat dekat dengan Kim Jonghyun, temannya di ekstrakulrikuler paduan suara. Kyungsoo dekat dengan Jonghyun karena hobi mereka yang sama, yaitu menyanyi. Suara indah Jonghyun sangat di kagumi oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk karaoke berdua. Pada awalnya, hanya karaoke biasa untuk menyalurkan hobi masing-masing. Bernyanyi, bercanda, tertawa, Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman bersama Jonghyun. Sampai pada suatu hari ketika mereka sedang karaoke berdua, Jonghyun hampir melakukan tindak pelecehan pada Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak pernah melarang Kyungsoo untuk punya pacar. Namun ia khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, sangat. Dia takut **namja-namja** itu akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo bersama namja-namja yang sedang mendekatinya itu. Namun, diam-diam Jongin selalu memantau dan mengawasi Kyungsoo dengan teman kencannya. Termasuk saat Jongin mengetahui bahwa Myungsoo sudah punya pacar, hal itu diketahui Jongin karena ia selalu menyelidiki **namja** yang sedang dekat dengan sahabat karibnya itu.

Begitupula saat bersama Jonghyun, Jongin sangat khawatir. Jongin tau tentang pergaulan **namja** bersuara emas itu diluar sana dari salah satu temannya. Pergaulannya terlalu bebas seperti sering pergi ke night club dan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa wanita disana. Dia takut Kyungsoo akan terjerumus ke hal-hal seperti itu. Dari awal Jongin sudah curiga dengan Jonghyun yang sering mengajak Kyungsoo karaoke. Oleh karena itu, Jongin selalu mengikuti kemanapun Jonghyun dan Kyungsoo pergi secara diam-diam. Bahkan Jongin melakukan cara apapun agar pihak karaoke mengizinkannya untuk memantau Jonghyun dan Kyungsoo diruang karaoke melalui kamera **CCTV**. Memang kedengaran seperti maniak. Namun, Jongin melakukan itu semata-mata agar Kyungsoo tidak jatuh ke tangan pria yang salah.

Sampai pada saat Jonghyun melancarkan aksi untuk melakukan perbuatan mesumnya pada Kyungsoo, Jongin yang sedang memantau segera menghampiri ruangan tempat mereka berada dan langsung melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Jonghyun yang sedang berusaha untuk menindih Kyungsoo di sofa. Jongin memukuli Jonghyun dengan membabi buta sampai pada akhirnya pihak karaoke melerai mereka dan membawa Jonghyun untuk menindaklanjuti perlakuan tidak menyenagkannya di tempat mereka.

Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke pelukan Jongin dan mendekapnya erat seakan meminta perlindungan Jongin. Mulai saat itu Jongin semakin bertekat untuk lebih menjaga Kyungsoo dan tidak membiarkan sembarang **namja** mendekati sahabat mungilnya itu. Dan sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo menjadi enggan untuk memulai suatu hubungan, sampai pada saat ini, saat dimana Kyungsoo sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menjalani suatu hubuangan yang lebih serius dengan seorang pemuda.

Sebagai seorang gadis, Kyungsoo juga ingin seperti teman-teman perempuan-nya yang sudah memiliki pacar. Yang akan mengantar-jemputnya, mengajak kencan, makan bersama, mengirimi pesan singkat, dan lain-lain. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan itu semua dari Jongin. Namun, sosok Jongin yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri tidak mungkin bisa dia samakan dengan seorang kekasih. Lagipula Jongin juga sudah punya **yeojachingu**, bahkan sudah beberapa kali berganti-ganti pasangan.

Kyungsoo sempat berpikir, sepertinya Jongin bukan tipe namja yang setia pada kekasihnya sendiri, namun **namja** berkulit tan tersebut sangat setia pada sahabatnya, salah satunya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Jongin disisinya baik dalam suka maupun duka.

Kembali ke situasi semula, Jongin masih menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Semudah itukah dia menyatakan bahwa ia akan menikah?

"Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa Jong, Aku sudah janji pada **eomma** dan **appa** beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka memberikan ku tenggang waktu untuk mencari kekasih yang sekaligus bisa aku jadikan calon suami. Jika tidak, maka **namja** pilihan **eomma** dan **appa** lah yang mau tidak mau harus ku terima. Mereka sangat takut aku tidak akan menikah, bagi mereka usia ku saat ini bahkan sudah sangat terlambat untuk menikah. Kau tau kan, tradisi keluargaku menikah di usia muda." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia ingat, wanita di keluarganya memang rata-rata menikah muda. Eomma nya menikah pada usia 20 tahun, Seohyun –sepupunya- yang hanya terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya sekarang sudah hamil anak kedua, bahkan neneknya dulu menikah pada usia 18 tahun.

Jongin dapat melihat kesedihan dimata sahabatnya. Bagaimana cara Jongin untuk menghibur Kyungsoo? Masalah yang satu ini di luar kemampuan Jongin untuk membantu.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu perlahan meraih tangan mungil sahabatnya. "Kyung.." tangan hangat Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Apa kau yakin akan menikah?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, **eomma** dan **appa** sudah sering memberiku kesempatan." Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dan membuangnya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka lagi." lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan genggamannya. Menatap sahabatnya lekat. ia tidak percaya, gadis kecil yang dulu sering ia ajak bermain dan sering menangis atau mengambek karena kejahilannya akan segera menikah. Mengikat janji suci di depan Tuhan dan para saksi untuk setia mendampingi pengantin prianya. Entah kenapa dada Jongin terasa sesak, bahkan ia merasa sulit untu mengambil nafas.

Jongin tau, saat saat seperti ini akan tiba. Saat dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertemu dengan jodohnya masing-masing. Ternyata Kyungsoo mendahuluinya dalam soal menikah.

"Jadi.. siapa pria pria yang beruntung itu?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada sedikit menggoda. Berharap suasan hati Kyungsoo membaik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum meledek, "beruntung apanya?" Kyungsoo menyeruput vanilla lattenya, "Aku harap Kim Joonmyeon akan sabar menghadapiku." Ujar Kyungsoo terekekeh pelan, berusaha menutupi gurat kesedihan dimatanya.

"Kim Joonmyeon?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo menangguk.

"Dia pemuda yang baik Kyung." Ucapan Jongin barusan membuat Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya curiga.

Seketika Kyungsoo ingin tertawa, "Hei.. Jangan bilang kau memata-matainya? Sepertinya kau memang berbakat jadi detektif, eoh?" ledek Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk polos.

"Usianya kira-kira 4 sampai 5 tahun lebih tua darimu. Dia pengusaha yang sukses. Beberapa kali sering melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Korea bahkan di luar negeri. hmm.. seingatku dia juga pernah menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan **appa**. Dan selama kami bekerja sama, dia sangat memberi pengaruh baik yang besar bagi perusahaan. Orang nya ramah, bahkan sangat ramah." Jongin kembali mengingat-ingat info apa lagi yang ia dapat tentang calon suami gadis di hadapannya itu, "Oh! Dia pernah punya hubungan dengan seorang gadis berkebangsaan China bernama Zhang Yixing. Namun hubungan mereka kandas karena Yixing pergi dan menetap di China. Selain itu, mungkin karena kesibukan Joonmyeon-ssi juga membuat mereka sulit bertemu." Jongin mannyaengakhiri laporannya.

Kyungsoo menganga. Ingin sekali dia tertawa terbahak-bahak jika mengingat tingkah laku Jongin yang satu ini. Harusnya Jongin menjadi seorang reporter, namun bakatnya yang satu ini hanya berlaku jika Jongin sedang menyelidiki **namja-namja** yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja Kim Joonmyeon salah satunya. Kyungsoo tentu sudah mengenal Joonmyeon. Namun ada beberapa info yang bahkan belum ia ketahui sebelum Jongin memberi tahunya.

Pikiran Jongin melayang pada sosok yang barusan dia bicarakan. Harusnya dia bersyukur, Joonmyeon merupakan sosok yang sempurna dan pantas mendampingi Kyungsoo. Namun, kenapa masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Jongin? Apa karena binar mata Kyungsoo yang biasanya penuh keceriaan sekarang tidak terlihat?

"Aku rasa... dia orang yang cocok, Kyung." Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jongin sekarang malah membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela **cafe**, dimana terlihat kendaraan yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalan raya dan para pejalan kaki di trotoar jalan. ia tidak berani menatap Kyungsoo. Ini kali pertamanya ia menyetujui hubungan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang.

Kyungsoo sangat tau bahwa Joonmyeon adalah sosok yang sempurna. Sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo kencan dengan pria itu untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh. Dan dia sudah berusaha keras agar bisa membuka hatinya untuk Joonmyeon. Namun, kesempurnaan seseorang bukan hal yang dicari Kyungsoo untuk sosok suaminya kelak. Mungkin definisi sempurna bagi Kyungsoo bukan seperti yang ada di diri Joonmyeon. Bahkan kekurangan seseorang akan terlihat seperti kelebihan bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan? Pernyataan 'cinta itu buta' sangat disetujui 100% oleh Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo seperti dibutakan dan tidak bisa melihat sosok Joonmyeon yang sangat di agung-agung kan oleh para wanita.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Jongin memberanikan diri menatap gadis di hadapannya. Ternyata Kyungsoo sedang menunduk. Jongin mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo agar mereka bertatapan.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau akan menikah dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama seseorang yang akan memimpinmu dengan sangat baik." Jongin menampilkan senyum terbaiknya saat melihat mata bulat yang agak berkaca-kaca itu. Jongin tau, Kyungsoo dari tadi sedang gelisah. Dan biasanya saat persaannya seperti itu dia akan menangis. "Seharusnya kau bahagia" ujar Jongin.

"Apa kau bahagia Jong?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa kau bahagia jika aku menikah?".

Lidah Jongin terasa kelu. Persaannya terasa kacau. Kenapa dia merasa tidak rela mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada orang lain? Bahkan pada **namja** seperti Kim Joonmyeon sekalipun yang tidak ada kekurangan.

"Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku, Kyung. Kau tau itu." Ujar Jongin lirih.

"lalu apa menurutmu aku bahagia?" Seketika itu juga air yang sedari tadi bersarang dipelupuk mata Kyungsoo mengalir ke pipi putihnya. Dan dengan sigap jongin menghapus air yang berasal dari mata indah Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mencintainya, Jong. Kau tau itu." Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan Jongin.

Jongin tau itu, bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo mengatakannya. Kyungsoo tidak mencintai Joonmyeon, orang yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti. Tapi Jongin juga tidak berani membayangkan jika Kyungsoo mencintai namja itu. Dia bahkan takut untuk membayangkan Kyungsoo yang kelak akan tersenyum bahagia bersama Jonmyeon dan anak-anaknya. Mengurus keluarga kecilnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Jongin-ah". panggil Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Dan saat itu juga Jongin mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena keluarga kecil Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon yang ia bayangkan barusan akhirnya lenyap dan hanya ilusinasinya saja.

Lagi-lagi pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin dapat melihat bekas air mata di pelupuk mata Kyungsoo, ditambah dengan raut kegelisahannya.

Tidak, Jongin tidak mau melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini. Bagaimana jika nanti Kyungsoo tidak bahagia? Bagaimana jika nanti Kyungsoo sedih? Dia tidak akan bisa lagi leluasa bertemu dan menghibur Kyungsoo seperti saat ini karena status Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Dia tidak akan bisa lagi mendekap tubuh mungil yang butuh perlindungan darinya itu saat Kyungsoo tengah ketakutan. Lagipula, Jongin juga tidak bisa menjamin bahwa Joonmyeon sebaik seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini, bukan?

"Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat Jong, aku pulang dulu." Ujar Kyungsoo. Namun belum sempat ia berdiri dari duduknya, tangan Jongin menahannya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali duduk. Kyungsoo menurut.

"Jadi kau menyetujui pernikahan ini?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa sekarang Jongin ikut-ikutan gelisah?

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya Jongin-ah." lirih Kyungsoo. "Jika aku diminta mengajukan permohonan, aku akan meminta apapun asal itu bisa membatalkan pernikahan ku dengan Joonmyeon-ssi." pandangan Kyungsoo menerawang, "atau.. aku ingin meminta agar Tuhan mempertemukan ku dengan seorang namja yang tepat saat ini juga, yang bisa aku kenalkan kepada eomma dan appa sebagai namjachingu sekaligus calon suami. Agar aku tidak perlu menikah dengan pengusaha itu." Kyungsoo terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tak perlu menikah dengannya, Kyung." Ujar Jongin tegas.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau tau kan ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku tau, oleh karena itu kau harus meyakinkan kedua orangtua mu. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya."

"Itu sudah aku lakukan beribu kali, Jongin-ah."

"Kau sudah bilang bahwa kau tidak mencintai Joonmyeon?"

"Mereka bilang alasan ku hanya itu-itu saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku yang akan bicara dengan orang tuamu." Ujar Jongin penuh keyakinan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak kaget dengan pernyataan Jongin, namun di satu sisi ia merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan terlindungi. Beginilah rasanya jika sedang bersama Jongin. Pemuda itu akan melakukan apapun semampunya untuk membantu Kyungsoo. "Apa kau akan meminta orangtua ku untuk membatalkan pernikahan anaknya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh geli. "Aku yakin **eomma** dan **appa** akan menggeretmu keluar rumah karena mencoba menghalang-halangi anaknya utuk menikah."

"Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghalang-halangimu menikah, Kyung."

"Tapi itulah yang akan di pikirkan oleh orang tuaku."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran orang tuamu." Jongin merasa kepalanya pusing sekarang.

"Mereka hanya ingin aku menikah, itu saja." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kalau begitu..." Jongin tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Kyungsoo menunggu ide apa lagi yang akan Jongin usulkan. Namun diluar dugaan gadis itu, tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya sedikit pun kalau Jongin akan berkata..

"Kalau begitu menikah lah dengan ku, Kyung." Ujar Jongin mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Review plese :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Let's Get Married

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Drama, Romance, AU

Disclaimer : The story is mine~

This is KAISOO fanfiction

WARNING :

GS (GenderSwitch) for uke, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, typo bertebaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran orang tuamu." Jongin merasa kepalanya pusing sekarang.**

"**Mereka hanya ingin aku menikah, itu saja." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.**

"**Kalau begitu..." Jongin tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Kyungsoo menunggu ide apa lagi yang akan Jongin usulkan. Namun diluar dugaan gadis itu, tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya sedikit pun kalau Jongin akan berkata.. **

"**Kalau begitu menikah lah dengan ku, Kyung." Ujar Jongin mantap. **

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

Kyungsoo belum bisa mencerna kata-kata Jongin dengan baik. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Atau Jongin yang sedang mabuk?

Genggaman Jongin yang semakin erat menyadarkan Kyungsoo kembali. Jongin menatap kedua bola mata milik sahabatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalau memang orangtua mu ingin kau cepat-cepat menikah, kita bisa menikah kyung. Dan kau tidak perlu menikah dengan Kim Joonmyeon karena terpaksa."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar kata-kata Jongin? Apa maksud **namja** ini? Apakah Jongin benar-benar sedang mabuk?

"j-jangan bercanda, Jong." Kyungsoo tergagap. ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. "Kau pikir ini lucu? Sama sekali tidak! Sudah, aku mau pulang."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Do Kyungsoo. Aku serius!"

Pernyataan Jongin lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa melangkah kemanapun sekarang. Sorot mata Jongin seakan menahannya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Mengertilah Kyung, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu jika kau seperti ini. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau kelihatan sangat tertekan bahkan sebelum kau menikah dengan Joonmyeon."

Jongin sedikit menggeser bangkunya kedepan agar Kyungsoo bisa lebih jelas mendengarkan rencananya. "Jadi begini.. aku akan datang kerumah mu, kemudian kita bicara pada orang tua mu." Jongin kembali berpikir sejenak. "Ah! aku tau! Aku akan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya selama ini kita saling mencintai dan kita tidak ingin di pisahkan dengan cara kau dinikahkan dengan orang lain. Dan jika orang tuamu memang ingin kau segera menikah, mereka bisa menikahkan mu dengan ku. Dengan begitu, tidak mungkin kan perjodohan mu dengan Kim Joonmyeon dilanjutkan?".

Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar dan nada suara semeyakinkan mungkin seakan-akan ia sedang menawarkan kerja sama yang menguntungkan dengan **client** nya di perusahaan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih diam membisu di hadapan Jongin. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sudah sadar sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata Jongin barusan. Menikah dengan Jongin? Mana mungkin? Membayangkan Jongin menjadi pacarnya saja tidak pernah, apalagi menjadi suaminya?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam seribu bahasa, Jongin agak merasa gugup. Apakah ia salah bicara? ah, tentu saja. Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo sekarang, gadis itu hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus kaget. Kyungsoo juga tidak berucap sepatah katapun.

"Eng... a-aku tau ini aneh Kyung. t-tapi..." Jongin benar-benar gugup sekarang. Apa begini rasanya melamar seorang gadis? Apa? Melamar? Tidak tidak! Jongin tidak sedang mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menikah. Dia hanya... hanya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti skenario yang ia buat secara mendadak.

"tapi.. ini hanya sandiwara Kyung." Tiba-tiba kata itu terlintas dipikiran Jongin. "Setidaknya orang tua mu akan berhenti menjodoh-jodohkanmu dan mendesakmu untuk cepat-cepat menikah jika kau sudah menikah... dengan ku"

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya hampir pecah sekarang. Apa jadinya jika Kim Jongin jadi suaminya? Orang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Dan orang itu akan menjadi pemimpin rumah tangganya kelak? Ya, rumah tangga. Ada Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan anak-anak mereka. Anak? Tentu saja mereka akan punya anak. Dan untuk dapat memilikinya mereka harus...

Seketika itu juga Kyungsoo merasa merinding. Tiba-tiba dia merasa 'ngeri' dengan **namja** di depannya ini.

Jongin dapat merasakan tatapan aneh Kyungsoo yang tertuju pada dirinya. Dia rasa dia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Jongin membuka suara.

"Begini loh Kyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, ini hanya pernikahan sandiwara saja. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kita nanti. Tidak ada yang berubah, kita masih sahabat Kyung. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan apa yang tidak seharusnya aku lakukan... sebagai sahabat. " Kyungsoo mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Kita menikah hanya untuk mengakhiri kebiasaan orangtua mu yang suka menjodoh-jodohkan mu itu. Jika kita sudah menikah, kau dapat hidup tenang."

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau, kau masih menunggu seorang namja yang kau impi-impikan untuk menjadi suamimu kelak. Jika suatu hari akhirnya kau menemukannya, kita akhiri pernikahan kita. Dan kau menikah dengannya. Dengan namja yang benar-benar kau cintai."

Pandangan Jongin kembali menerawang. "Kau tau Kyung? Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu dengan namja itu. Namja yang merupakan jodohmu, cinta sejatimu. Tapi.. sepertinya bukan sekarang saatnya. mungkin beberapa waktu lagi. Namun, keadaan memaksamu untuk menikahi Kim Joonmyeon. Namja yang tidak kau cintai. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi." oceh Jongin panjang lebar.

"Jika kau menikah dengan Joonmyeon, dan di tengah-tengah pernikahan kalian nati kau bertemu dengan jodohmu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin Joonmyeon akan merelakan mu begitu saja. apalagi jika nanti kalian punya anak. Itu akan mempersulitmu." Raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi agak khawatir. "Berbeda jika kau menikah dengan ku, kau tidak akan terikat oleh ku Kyung." Tambahnya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti. ya, dia mengerti bahwa sekarang Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Kau menjadikan pernikahan sebagai sandiwara?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara lemah.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Setidaknya itu lebih ba-"

"Kau gila Kim Jongin!"

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyungsoo secepat kilat menyambar tas nya dan beranjak dari tempat ia duduk dan kemudia pergi saja. Dan tentu itu ia lakukan setelah mengatai Jongin gila.

"KYUNGSOO! TUNGGU!... **aish**!" rutuk Jongin. Secepatnya ia segera mengejar Kyungsoo setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja.

Jongin segera menajamkan penglihatannya ke segala arah begitu sudah keluar dari bangunan **cafe** guna mencari Kyungsoo. Tidak sampai 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat sosok **yeoja** yang tengah ia cari itu sedang berjalan cepat semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Segera Jongin berlari secepatnya mengejar gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tau Jongin akan mengejar. Oleh karena itu ia berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin.

"**YA**! DO KYUNGSOO!" Panggil Jongin saat gadis yang tengah ia kejar sudah berada dalam jarak yang agak dekat. Berharap panggilannya barusan dapat menghentikan langkah terburu-buru Kyungsoo.

Sebaliknya Kyungsoo malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya bahkan sampai sedikit berlari tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk berhenti. Jongin berusaha mengikuti langkah gadis itu secepat yang ia bisa. Larinya yang lebih cepat tentu dapat membuat Kyungsoo terkejar.

"Kyungie! Tunggu! Dengarkan dulu." Seru Jongin setelah berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau harus membuat gadis itu berhenti dan berputar menghadap Jongini. "Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi seperti ini?"

"Karena aku tidak berminat bicara dengan orang mabuk." Ujar Kyungsoo sinis.

"Aku tidak mabuk Kyung! Aku sadar betul dengan apa yang aku katakan!" Seru Jongin menaikan nada suaranya. Dia hanya ingin Kyungsoo percaya bahwa ia serius.

"Kau sadar? Justru karena kau sadar, Jong! Apa kau menganggap pernikahan sebagai permainan?!" Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. Menatap tajam kepada Jongin.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Membantuku melakukan kebohongan?"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berbohong, Kyung. Kita menikah sungguhan! Kita menikah di gereja di depan para saksi dan pendeta!" Sekarang tangan Jongin berpindah ke bahu Kyungsoo. Kenapa Jongin begitu berharap sekarang? Entahlah, bahkan namja itu juga tidak tau.

"Lalu kita membohongi semua orang yang datang ke pernikahan itu? Begitu maksudmu?!"

"Lalu apa bedanya jika kau menikah dengan Kim Joonmyeon?! Kau juga mendustai semua orang, bahkan dirimu sendiri!"

"..."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintainya, Kyung. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." Suara Jongin melemah.

Kyungoo menatap Jongin penuh tanya. Lalu kalau ia menikah dengan Jongin apakah ia akan bahagia? Bahkan itu hanya pernikahan sandiwara. Apakah rumah tangga mereka kelak akan penuh dengan kebohongan? Apakah Jongin pikir itu bisa membuat Kyungsoo bahagia?

"Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin." Kyungsoo melepas cengkraman Jongin secara perlahan.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sudah memberhentikan taksi dari tempat ia dan Jongin berdiri. Segera masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu taksi tersebut. Mengabaikan Jongin yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

**tok tok tok!**

Diluar sana Jongin masih mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil. Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar samar samar suara Jongin dari luar yang memintanya untuk keluar dari kendaraan itu dan mendengarkan penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

Justru penjelasan Jongin yang gila dan tidak masuk akal itulah yang Kyungsoo hindari. Kyungsoo segera memerintahkan si supir taksi untuk menjalankan kendaraan yang ia tumpangi itu ke alamat yang ia sebutkan.

Tidak terasa air matanya kembali menetes. Bahkan dia tidak tau kenapa dia menangis. Apakah karena pernikahannya dengan Joonmyeon yang berdasarkan keterpaksaan itu? Atau karena pernyataan Jongin barusan? Ia pikir dengan menemui sahabatnya itu akan membuat perasaannya membaik. Seperti biasanya saat Kyungsoo sedang memiliki masalah atau sedang sedih, Jongin akan selalu bersedia memberikan bahunya untuk sandaran bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin akan memberikan solusi dan membantu permasalahan gadis itu sebisa mungkin. Tapi sekarang apa? Jongin malah membuat pikirannya semakin kacau seperti sekarang.

**Drrrt...Drrrt...**

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak beniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Panggilan dari Jongin.

Sudah 3 kali berturut-turut Jongin menelfon dan tentunya di abaikan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia hanya ingin sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggu saat ini. Saat ia akan mematikan ponselnya tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Jongin**

**Kyung, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin memberi solusi. Jika kau tidak setuju juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau bahagia. Tapi aku mohon jangan marah padaku.**

Kyungsoo menahan isakkan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tau Jongin bermaksud baik. Tapi ini terlalu tidak masuk akal.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk lagi. Masih dari pengirim yang sama.

**From: Jongin**

**Tapi Kyung, aku mohon kau pertimbangkan lagi usulan ku. Kau tau, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku akan menunggu keputusan mu.**

Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan yang tida bisa di artikan. Haruskah dia mempertimbangkan ide Jongin?

* * *

.

.

Jongin sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Banyak sekali hal yang harus ia urus di kantor hingga membuatnya pulang selarut ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Jongin mencoba memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi bayang-bayang Kyungsoo memasuki pikirannya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian dimana Jongin 'mengajak' Kyungsoo untuk menikah dan sudah tiga hari pula Kyungsoo dan dirinya tidak berbicara. Jongin sudah sering mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo serta mengirimi pesan, namun tidak pernah di jawab. Pekerjaan Jongin yang minggu ini sangat menumpuk membuat Jongin tidak bisa mendatangi rumah Kyungsoo untuk menemui gadis itu.

Seandainya Kyungsoo tau betapa Jongin sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Kim Joonmyeon? Setiap Jongin membayangkan itu dadanya selalu sesak. Mungkin dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Begitulah yang dia kira.

**Flashback on**

**Suasana khidmat dapat dirasakan oleh semua orang yang sedang berada di ruangan itu. Di sebuah gereja dimana sedang dilangsungkan sebuah upacara pernikahan. Kedua pengantin baru saja saling mengucapkan janji suci mereka di depan para saksi. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri beberapa menit yang lalu.**

**Di antara para undangan itu terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan dress baby blue selutut yang membalut tubuh mungil serta kulit putihnya. Di sampingnya duduk seorang namja berkulit tan dengan jas rapi.**

"**whoaaaaa.. Jonginie, Donghae songsaengnim dan Yoona Songsaengnim cocok sekali ya?" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya. Menatap takjub pada kedua mempelai yang tampak sangat cantik dan tampan itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.**

**Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Iya Kyung. Akhirnya mereka menikah juga." Jongin ikut merasakan kebahagiaan 2 songsaengnimnya itu. Mereka berdua adalah guru jongin dan Kyungsoo di Junior High School, tempat sekarang dimana mereka mengenyam pendidikan. Bukan hanya mereka yang di undang, teman-teman dan guru-guru lain juga banyak yang diundang.**

"**Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia." Mata Kyungsoo masih tidak lepas dari sepasang pengantin itu.**

"**Tentu saja mereka bahagia Kyung. Mana ada pernikahan yang pengantinnya tidak bahagia."**

"**Hehe, iya sih. Mereka pasti sangat saling mencintai satu sama lain. Lihatlah, wajah mereka berseri-seri sekali~" **

"**Kalau tidak saling mencintai mana mungkin menikah, Kyung?" Jongin terkekeh menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya itu.**

"**Aku ingin seperti Yoona songsaengnim." Ujar Kyungsoo, masih sambil menyaksikan kebahagian songsaengnim nya.**

"**Kau ingin menikah dengan Donghae songsaengnim juga?" tanya Jongin polos.**

**PLETAK**

"**Argh.." Jongin meringis.**

**Satu jitakan dari Kyungsoo mendarat mulus di kepala Jongin.**

"**Jangan bicara sembarangan Jongin-ah! Tentu saja tidak!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebal.**

"**Tadi kau bilang ingin seperti Yoona songsaengnim?" Jongin masih mengelus kepalanya sendiri.**

"**Tapi bukan itu maksudku." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Namun beberapa detik kemudian senyum dibibir Kyungsoo kembali hadir saat mata bulatnya kembali tertuju pada Yoona yang tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya, ditambah dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang membuat wajahnya yang cantik itu semakin cantik. **

"**Aku ingin menjadi pengantin yang sangat cantik seperti Yoona songsaengnim, selain itu... aku juga ingin tersenyum bahagia di pernikahanku nanti karena aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis. "Seperti Yoona songsaengnim juga." Tambahnya.**

**Dalam hati Jongin mengamini harapan yang Kyungsoo tuturkan barusan. Tiba-tiba Jongin membayangkan bahwa yang berdiri di depan sana adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang cantik dengan baju pengantin sedang berdampingan dengan mempelai prianya. Namja yang sangat Kyungsoo cintai. Tidak lupa dengan senyum bahagia yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo juga harus memberikan senyum itu pada Jongin, yang pastinya akan hadir sebagai saksi pada upacara pernikahan sahabatnya itu.**

"**Pasti Kyung."**

**Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin.**

"**Pasti apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.**

"**Pasti kau akan seperti Yoona songsaengnim saat menikah nanti." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu, kemudian menikah."**

**Kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada Jongin. "Ne, dan ku harap Jongin juga akan seperti itu. Dan kalau sudah menikah nanti, kau tidak poleh gonta ganti perempuan lagi. Kau harus setia pada istrimu saja, oke?" Kyungsoo tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang memasang wajah kesal.**

**Kyungsoo meraih pipi kanan dan kiri Jongin dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, menarik ke arah berlawanan agar wajah itu membentuk senyuman. "Hehehe.. jangan cemberut begitu. Nanti uri Jonginie tidak tampan lagi~ nanti kalau tidak tampan, tidak ada yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarmu lagi~" **

"**YA! hentikan Do Kyungsoo." Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pipinya.**

**Kyungsoo masih tertawa sampai akhirnya menyadari sepasang pengantin tersebut tengah berjalan di altar menuju pintu keluar gereja disambut dengan tepuk tangan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri sambil ikut bertepuk tangan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pandangan Jongin kembali beralih dari sepasang pengantin yang tidak lain adalah guru-gurunya itu ke gadis di sebelahnya. **

**Senyum lebar masih terpasang di bibir merah Kyungsoo, seakan ikut merasakan kebahagiaan namja dan yeoja yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan di altar. Jongin berharap suatu hari nanti Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kebahagiaan seperti mereka. Tentu saja gadis secantik dan sebaik Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan namja yang terbaik pula untuk menjadi suaminya kelak. **

**Flashback Off**

Jongin masih menyimpan foto itu. Foto saat pernikahan songsaengnimnya beberapa tahun lalu. Sepasang pengantin itu berfoto bersama murid-murid kelas 9-B dimana Donghae merupakan wali kelas dari kelas tersebut. Dan tentu saja didalam foto itu juga ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Saat itu Jongin masih berusia sekitar 14 tahun. Jongin terlalu cepat memasuki sekolah waktu di sekolah dasar, oleh karena itu ia bisa sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dan beberap siswa yang lebih tua darinya saat di **junior high school**.

Jongin kembali mengingat binar mata Kyungsoo saat itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo sebahagia itu saat pernikahan orang lain. Saat itu Jongin berpikir pasti Kyungsoo akan lebih bahagia lagi saat di pernikahannya sendiri kelak. Dan tidak terasa, sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menikah. Namun apakah Jongin akan melihat senyum itu di saat pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan... Joonmyeon?

Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia teringat ajakan bodohnya pada pada Kyungsoo yaitu mengajak Kyungsoo menikah. Dia tau idenya sangat tidak masuk akal. Dan dia rasa wajar jika Kyungsoo bereaksi seperti itu. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Menculik Kyungsoo dari pelaminan? Hei, Jongin bukan maniak.

Seandainya Kyungsoo bahagia dengan pernikahannya bersama Joonmyeon, tentu Jongin tidak perlu menawarkan ide gilanya itu pada Kyungsoo. Seandainya Kyungsoo mencintai Joonmyeon, Jongin tidak perlu terus mengkhawatirkan perasaan Kyungsoo seperti sekarang.

Bunyi pesan masuk dari ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Ia mengambil ponselnya itu dan membaca pesan tersebut.

**From: Krystal**

**Chagiya~ kau sudah tidur? Kapan kita akan pergi kencan lagi? Pokoknya besok kau harus meluangkan waktumu untuk ku! Harus! Sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua.. ( aku merindukanmu :***

Jongin bahkan sempat lupa dengan gadis yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Dia memang terlalu banyak pikiran belakangan ini. Dia tidak akan ingat jika sang **yeojachingu** tidak mengirimi dia pesan duluan. Paling tidak Jongin ingat bahwa ia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Krystal dalam waktu dekat ini. Apalagi pikiran Jongin benar-benar sedang kacau sekarang. Bukan saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengencani wanita. Jongin pun membalas pesan Krystal.

**To: Krystal**

**Besok temui aku di taman kota pukul 10 pagi.**

Mungkin besok waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara dengan Krystal. Tidak sampai 1 menit, Krystal membalas pesan Jongin.

**From: Krystal**

**Yeayyy! akhirnya kita kencan! Aku tau kau juga merindukan ku chagi~ sampai ketemu besok.. saranghae :****

Jongin tidak berniat membalas pesan Krystal. Matanya sudah benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah yang besar itu, Keluarga Do tengah menikmati waktu luang bersama dengan keluarga. Kyungsoo sedang menonton TV bersama **appa**nya di ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak begitu memperhatikan benda bersegi empat yang sedang menayang kan acara komedi itu. Terbukti dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya diam tak bersuara sedangkan Yunho, yang tak lain adalah appa Kyungsoo, sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat banyolan si komedian. Pikiran Kyungoo melayang jauh entah kemana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, **eomma** Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa secangkir kopi untuk sang **appa**. Kemudian duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie sayang.. Besok eomma akan mengundang Joonmyeon-ssi dan orangtuanya kesini untuk makan malam. Sekaligus untuk menerima lamaran Joonmyeon dan menetukan tanggal pernikahan kalian."

Kyungsoo tersentak. Pernikahan? O, iya. Kyungsoo baru ingat. Dia akan menikah.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi perkataan wanita paruh baya dengan bola mata berwarna coklat itu.

Yunho sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo –anaknya- dan Ara –istrinya-, yang sedang menanyai anak perempuan mereka itu perihal perjodohan yang mereka rencanakan.

Kyungsoo tau, tidak ada artinya jika Kyungsoo masih menolak sekarang. Semua tergantung orang tua nya. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan menikah dengan **namja** pilihan mereka jika Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki **namja** pilihan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba wajah seseorang terbayang, seseorang yang selama ini hadir dalam suka dukanya, seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun demi dirinya, seseorang yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari.

"Kyungie~ **eomma** dan **appa** senang karena akhirnya kau tidak menolak lagi. Eomma tau, kau pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh menolaknya saat itu. Benar begitu kan **yeobo**?" Tanya Ara pada sang suami.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi sejenak, "Tentu saja. Lagi pula mana ada yeoja yang bisa menolak Joonmyeon? Dia sangat baik dalam segala hal. Uri Kyungsoo sangat beruntung." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Dia tidak mungkin mengecewakan **eomma** dan **appa**nya lagi, orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, bukan? Dan pastinya mereka sangat menyayangi anak semata wayang mereka itu. Lihatlah, mereka tampak sangat bahagia sekarang saat akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak lagi menolak perjodohan yang mereka rencanakan. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Yang pastinya saya sangat mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah baca apa lagi sudah review di chapter sebelumnya *bow 90 derajat*

Maaf ya kalau chap 2 ini failed-_- saya sendiri sih merasa begitu. Kenapa ini tiba-tiba jadi kayak sinetron banget-,- Dan maaf juga buat yang minta Kaisoo langsung dikawinkan(?), karena sepertinya si Kyungsoo nya nggak mau tuh #dikubur

O, iya saya mau minta maaf juga atas kesalahan yang saya perbuat di chapter sebelumnya. Padahal si Jongin ceritanya kuliah di Jepang, tapi saya malah nulisnya Seoul University, buehehehehe.. harusnya Tokyo.. saya jadi malu #ngumpetdiketekjongin

Sebenernya chapter 2 ini juga saya persembahkan buat salah satu temen saya yang merupakan seorang YoonHae shipper. ya walaupun yoonhae nya cuma nyempil dikit. Dan yang pastinya teman saya itu tengah patah hati karena Yoona jadian dengan Seunggi oppa *peace*. Jadi saya mau minta maaf juga buat readers yang gak dapet feel-nya YoonHae ya. Kalau mau protes, silahkan ke teman saya~ .-.

Maaf ya saya jadi minta maaf terus. Saya usahakan chapter depan saya update secepatnya. Dan saya harap para readers sekalian masih sudi meninggalkan jejak di chapter yang failed ini, huhuhuhu :"

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih~

~XOXO~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Let's Get Married

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Other cast:

Kim Joonmyeon

Jung Yunho as Do Yunho

Go Ara as Do Ara

Choi Siwon as Kim Siwon

Kwon Yuri as Kim Yuri

Genre : Drama, Romance, AU

Disclaimer : The story is mine~

This is KAISOO fanfiction

WARNING :

GS (GenderSwitch) for uke, alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD, typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasuki gedung kantor agak tergesa-gesa. Tiba-tiba dirinya dimintai untuk menggantikan sang direktur utama yang tak lain adalah **appa**nya sendiri untuk memimpin rapat siang ini. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Jongin. Sejak dirinya aktif dalam perusahaan, Siwon terlihat lebih merepotkan anak laki-lakinya itu dalam berbagai urusan. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihan untuk Jongin sebagai penggantinya kelak, begitu pikir Siwon.

Jongin menyempatkan diri membalas sapaan dari beberapa staf dan karyawan yang lewat selama perjalanan menuju ruang direktur utama. Saat sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan **appa**nya, Jongin segera mengetuk pintu dan melenggang masuk.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir." Jongin duduk dikursi tepat di hadapan Siwon yang sepertinya sedang sibuk mengecek beberapa dokumen di mejanya.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin, "Pagi? pagi apanya?! Ini bahkan sudah hampir pukul 12 siang, Kim Jongin." Siwon menunjuk ke arah jam yang bertengger di dinding. "dan satu lagi, jangan panggil **appa** dengan sebutan itu, menggelikan! Appa sudah memperingatkanmu berulang kali." Omel Siwon lagi. Entahlah, dia hanya tidak suka dan merasa aneh saja jika anaknya sendiri menyebutnya dengan panggilan presdir.

"Maaf **appa**, aku lupa." ujar Jongin menanggapi. "Kenapa **appa** hobi sekali memanggilku secara mendadak seperti ini? Harusnya bilang dari tadi sejak di rumah. Bahkan aku belum tau apa bahan yang akan di bahas untuk rapat nanti." Protes Jongin.

"Justru karena kau lebih sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini, makanya appa mengandalkan mu." Ujar Siwon santai sambil sibuk mengetik.

Baru saja Jongin akan kembali protes, namun Siwon terlebih dahulu kembali membuka suara. "Kau itu darimana saja sih? Tidak biasanya keluyuran saat bekerja." Tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar leptop.

"Aku tadi keluar sebentar, ada urusan."

"Urusan apa? Kan bisa di tunda sampai jam makan siang nanti."

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan Krystal jam 10, **appa**. Aku pikir tidak banyak yang harus aku kerjakan hari ini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak lembur." Sebenarnya Jongin ingin menyindir **appa**nya yang belakangan ini sangat membuatnya kerepotan dengan urusan perusahaan. Dan itu sangat menyita waktu Jongin.

Bukannya merasa tersindir, Siwon malah memasang wajah bosan. "Jadi kau malah kencan saat jam kerja? begitu?"

"Aku tidak kencan."

"Kau menemui **yeojachingu** mu, apalagi namanya kalau bukan kencan?"

"Aku menemuinya untuk minta putus, itu saja."

Pandangan Siwon kembali teralih ke anak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Baru saja ia ingin bicara, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia ingat pembicaraannya bersama Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa anaknya itu memang akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Krystal. Siwon kembali sibuk dengan berkas- berkas di atas mejanya.

"Ini bahan-bahan untuk rapat nanti. Kau pelajari saja dulu." Siwon menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Jongin. "Sekarang kembalilah ke ruangan mu. Rapatnya 2 jam lagi."

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya setelah mengambil dokumen-dokumen tersebut dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Jongin-ah."

Panggilan Siwon menghentikan langkah Jongin, dan kembali menghadap ke arah sang **appa**.

"Ne?"

"**Appa** harap setelah ini kau menemukan **yeoja** yang tepat untuk mu. Ingat, **eomma**-mu sangat berharap kau segera menikah."

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan mengangguk singkat sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ucapan Siwon barusan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu**.'Ingat, eomma-mu sangat berharap kau segera menikah'. **Entah kenapa sekarang Jongin begitu sensitif dengan kata-kata 'menikah'. Bukan, bukan karena Yuri –sang **eomma**- berharap ia segera menikah. Bahkan Yuri sudah terlalu sering 'merengek' minta diberi menantu oleh Jongin. Namun, karena itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang...

"**Aku akan menikah."**

"**Kalau begitu menikah lah dengan ku, Kyung."**

"**Kau menjadikan pernikahan sebagai sandiwara?"**

"**Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin."**

Sekarang ucapan gadis itu yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Menikah, ya menikah. Jongin tidak tau bahwa pernikahan gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu begitu berefek besar padanya. Bahkan membuat dirinya tampak seperti orang gila di hadapan gadis itu. Setiap mengingat hal tersebut Jongin seperti ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo menjadi renggang seperti sekarang karena kebodohannya sendiri.

**BRAK! **

Karena berjalan sambil melamun, Jongin menabrak seseorang dan hal itu membuat dokumen yang sedang ia bawa berserakan di lantai.

"Oh. Yesung **ahjussi**. **Mianhamnida.**" Jongin membungkuk sopan meminta maaf pada orang yang barusan ia tabrak.

"**Gwenchana**, Jongin-ah." Yesung berjongkok memunguti dokumen-dokumen Jongin yang bertebara di lantai. Jongin ikut membantu.

"Menggantikan **appa** mu untuk memimpin rapat lagi?" Tanya Yesung memperhatikan dokumen yang di bawa Jongin tersebut.

"Ya. begitulah **ahjussi**."

Mereka berdua kembali berdiri setelah dokumen-dokumen yang tadinya bertebaran di lantai itu tersusun rapi. Yesung menyerahkannya kembali kepada Jongin.

"**Kamsahamnida**, **ahjussi**." Jongin kembali membungkuk sopan sambil berterima kasih.

"Waah.. si kuda itu sangat beruntung memilikimu Jongin-ah. Sebelum ada dirimu biasanya dia sedikit kerepotan." Yesung menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum sopan menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

"Ah. Tapi sepertinya kau kurang tidur belakangan ini. Dan kalau dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Apakah kau agak stres dengan pekerjaanmu belakangan ini, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Yesung lagi. "**Aish**. Seharusnya **appa** mu memberimu waktu istirahat." Yesung menggerutu.

Dia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Siwon tidak memperhatikan anaknya ini. Bisa dilihat kantung mata Jongin yang menghitam menandakan ia memang kurang tidur. Ditambah lagi dengan raut wajah Jongin yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dia seperti terlalu banyak berpikir.

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja **ahjussi**. Lagi pula memang sudah tugas ku untuk membantu **appa**."

"Tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Sebenarnya dulu aku juga sepertimu. Karena waktu muda dulu aku terlalu ke-asyikan bekerja sampai lupa waktu, bahkan untuk makan dan istirahat." Yesung mengenang masa mudanya.

"Tapi setelah menikah hidupku jauh lebih teratur. Karena ada istri yang akan selalu mengingatkan ku dan mengurus segala keperluan ku." Tambahnya. "Maka dari itu, kau cepatlah menikah." Yesung terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya sambil kembali menepuk bahu Jongin.

"..."

Seandainya orang ini bukan teman baik **appa** nya yang juga menjabat sebagai manager, mungkin Jongin sudah melempar seseorang yang dari tadi ia panggil dengan sebutan '**ahjussi**' itu keluar jendela.

menikah..

menikah...

menikah...

Ayolah, kenapa di saat Jongin sedang sensitif dengan kata itu, mendadak semua orang disekelilingnya membahas hal tersebut?

"Jongin-ah aku harus menemui tuan Lee sekarang." Ujar Yesung sambil melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"N-ne ahjussi." Jongin kembali tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali membungkuk. Kenapa belakangan ini ia jadi sering melamun? Apa benar yang Yesung katakan bahwa dirinya memang seperti sedang banyak pikiran sehingga terlihat stress?

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran setelah makan siang bersama Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Joonmyeon-ssi?"

Joonmyeon menghampiri gadis cantik yang barusan ia panggil itu. Gadis yang dijodohkan dengan dirinya oleh kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Sehabis makan siang kah?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Ani. Tadi aku bersama teman ku. Tapi dia pergi duluan karena ada urusan mendadak."

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan mu disini. Aku menghubungi ponselmu namun tidak aktif." Ujar Joonmyeon dengan senyum **angelic** nya. "Apa kau ada acara nanti malam?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jin Ki Hyung mengadakan pesta perpisahan malam ini. Dia akan melanjutkan bisnisnya di luar negri." Jelas Joonmyeon, "Dan aku ingin mengajakmu."

Kyungsoo hanya memandang namja di hadapannya datar. Tapi tunggu. nanti malam? bukan kah rencananya eomma Kyungsoo akan mengundang keluarga Joonmyeon untuk makan malam dan membicarakan soal perjodohan mereka malam ini?

"Malam ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ne."

Kyungsoo rasa ia harus mengabari **eomma**nya sesegera mungkin untuk menunda rencananya mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Joonmyeon. Karena pastinya Joonmyeon akan menolak jika pertemuan itu di adakan sekarang.

Kyungsoo tau Joonmyeon tidak akan mau melewatkan pesta perpisahan seseorang yang bernama Jin Ki itu, orang itu adalah salah satu teman dekat Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berterima kasih pada Jin Ki karena berkat dirinya, malam ini rencana keluarganya untuk menerima lamaran Joonmyeon dapat ditunda untuk sementara.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa?"

Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Maaf Joonmyeon-ssi, aku tidak bisa."

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ah, aku mohon." Joonmyeon memelas, "dan kenapa kau masih memanggilku seformal itu? Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan **oppa**. " Namja itu kembali menampilkan senyum angelic-nya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. "Ne, tapi maaf Joonm—ehm.. **oppa**. Aku rasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang. Aku juga akan meminta izin pada orang tua mu nanti malam." Ujarnya penuh harap.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo akan selalu merasa kesal jika Joonmyeon membawa-bawa orang tuanya dalam urusan mereka, dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Kalau Joonmyeon meminta izin pada orangtua Kyungsoo bisa dipastikan gadis itu mau tak mau harus menerima ajakan Joonmyeon, karena Yunho dan Ara dengan sangat senang hati akan mengizinkan Joonmyeon membawa anak gadis mereka.

"Bisakah kau tidak melibatkan orang tuaku? Kalau begitu mereka saja yang kau ajak untuk pergi bersamamu." Kyungsoo berusaha meredam emosinya.

Ya, Joonmyeon sangat mengerti kelemahan yeoja ini, yaitu kedua orang tuanya**. **Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo yang sangat mendukung hubungan mereka merupakan senjata yang sangat ampuh untuk dapat melunakkan hati yeoja yang akan ia jadikan istrinya itu. Dia sudah hapal betul **trick** agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak ajakannya. Termasuk untuk menyetujui perjodohan di antara mereka.

"aku harus pergi sekarang. permisi."

"Tunggu!" Joonmyun sudah menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo. Mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Kau bahkan tau kau tidak punya pilihan lain, Do Kyungsoo." Joonmyeon menyelami mata indah gadis di hadapannya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona **yeoja** mungil ini. **Yeoja** yang sebentar lagi akan dia miliki seutuhnya. Walaupun dia tau, bahwa hati gadis itu belum tentu bisa ia miliki seutuhnya. Bahkan sosok malaikat sesempurna Kim Joonmyeon dapat memperlihatkan sisi egoisnya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan masalah cinta.

"Aku melakukan ini agar kita bisa lebih dekat lagi. Apa kau lupa sebentar lagi kita akan meni—"

"Aku tidak lupa." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Joonmyeon. "dan kau tidak perlu selalu mengingatkan hal itu padaku."

"Tapi sepertinya aku harus selalu mengingatkanmu tentang perasaanku padamu." sekarang Joonmyeon menggenggam kedua tangan halus Kyungsoo erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga merasa tidak perlu di ingatkan tentang hal tersebut. Kyungsoo sangat berharap banyak dari Joonmyeon sebelumnya. Maksudnya adalah jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menolak perjodohan ini, setidaknya Joonmyeon masih bisa untuk menolak. Seandainya namja ini menolak perjodohannya dengan dirinya, otomatis rencana pernikahan mereka tidak akan pernah ada.

Kyungsoo sempat meminta hal tersebut pada Joonmyeon, yaitu meminta untuk menolak perjodohan ini. Gadis itu berpikir mungkin Joonmyeon akan berpikir dua kali untuk menikahi seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak mencintainya. Namun diluar dugaan Kyungsoo, **namja** yang memiliki senyum **angelic** tersebut justru amat sangat menyetujui perjodohan ini. Mengabaikan perasaan Kyungsoo yang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mungkin cinta itu akan tumbuh seiring waktu, begitulah pikir Joonmyeon.

Satu hal yang membuat Joonmyeon tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo untuk menolak perjodohan mereka adalah karena Joonmyeon terlanjur jatuh cinta pada **yeoja** bermata bulat itu sejak pertama kali orang tua mereka mempertemukan mereka. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Joonmyeon perlahan-lahan dapat menghapus bayang-bayang mantan kekasihnya –Zhang Yixing-.

"Kau memang belum resmi menerima lamaran ku karena keluarga kita belum sempat untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Tapi seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kau sudah tidak punya pilihan."

Kyungsoo memang sempat menceritakan semuanya pada Joonmyeon, termasuk tentang janjinya pada kedua orang tua nya. Oleh sebab itu bisa dikatakan Joonmyeon telah mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya, bahkan ia paham betul bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya. Kyungsoo berharap dengan begitu Joonmyeon dapat mengerti akan posisinya dan tentunya mau membantunya dengan cara menolak perjodohan mereka. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, **namja** itu justru merasa beruntung karena hadir disaat yang sangat tepat, yaitu di saat Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menolak.

"Aku tidak peduli walaupun kau terus bersikap seperti ini padaku, Kyungsoo-ah." Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "tidak sampai kau telah menjadi istriku nanti, Aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu." ujarnya posesif.

Perasaan Kyungsoo bercampur aduk antara kesal, marah, dan takut. Ingin sekali dia berlari ke pelukan **eomma**nya sekarang. Hal yang waktu kecil sering ia lakukan jika sedang ketakutan. Tapi ia sadar, **eomma**nya adalah salah satu orang yang membuatnya ikut terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Kyungoo bukan lah gadis yang dingin dan terkesan sinis seperti yang sedang ia tunjukkan pada Joonmyeon sekarang. Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang ramah, hangat, dan juga ceria. Awal bertemu dengan Joonmyeon ia selalu bersikap baik pada **namja** itu. Namun lama kelamaan Kyungsoo merasa muak dengan segala perilaku Joonmyeon salah satunya adalah dengan terus mencari perhatian orang tua Kyungsoo. Karena Joonmyeon tau, untuk saat ini orang tua Kyungsoo lah harapannya untuk bisa mendapatkan gadis itu.

.

.

Jongin melambatkan laju mobilnya saat sampai di depan sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Namun laju mobilnya benar-benar berhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang ia kenali dari kejauhan. Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas, dan ia yakin bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Itu adalah Kyungsoo bersama dengan seorang **namja**, dan Jongin tau bahwa namja itu adalah Kim Joonmyeon.

Walaupun Jongin dan Joonmyeon tidak saling kenal, namun eksistensi Joonmyeon di kalangan pengusaha membuat Jongin mengenali namja yang memiliki senyum ramah tersebut. Di tambah lagi beberapa waktu lalu dirinya sempat menyelidiki sosok Joonmyeon lebih jauh saat ia mengetahui bahwa pengusaha muda itu akan dijodohkan dengan sahabatnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis saat melihat pemandangan yang sedang ia saksikan. Joonmyeon yang sedang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan saling memandang intens. Ia memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mereka dengan jelas. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah dapat menerima kehadiran Joonmyeon disisinya dan menerima Joonmyeon sebagai suaminya kelak. Setiap orang bisa berubah pikiran, bukan? pikir Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau mengabariku bahwa kau akan tetap melanjutkan perjodohanmu, Kyung." gumam Jongin. "setidaknya kau membalas pesanku, agar aku tidak menghkhawatirkanmu."

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Apa Kyungsoo semarah itu pada dirinya? Apakah Kyungsoo juga tidak akan mengundang Jongin ke pernikahannya dengan Joonmyeon nanti? Lagi-lagi perasaan sesak itu datang lagi. Dia tidak suka diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo seperti saat ini.

Jongin tau ia sangat gegabah. Tiba-tiba mengajak Kyungsoo menikah untuk membuat perjodohan Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon dibatalkan. Saat itu ia memang tidak berpikir panjang. Bahkan ia tidak memikirkan bahwa bisa saja Kyungsoo berubah pikiran dan dapat membuka hatinya untuk Joonmyeon. Seperti yang ia lihat sekarang, sepertinya hubungan antara calon suami-istri itu sudah semakin dekat.

Jongin dapat melihat Joonmyeon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyungsoo. Kendaraan itu kemudian melaju saat mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam. Tanpa Jongin sadari ia menghela nafas kecewa. Karena sesungguhnya ia ingin melihat Kyungsoo lebih lama lagi walaupun itu hanya dari kejauhan. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Beberapa hari ini mereka tidak pernah bertemu dan bertegur sapa.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Mereka bahkan sudah sering bertengkar mulai dari masalah besar sampai ke masalah kecil sekalipun. Namun pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Pertengkaran mereka juga hanya sekedar pertengkaran ringan dan tidak serius. Jika pada suatu hari mereka bertengkar, maka keesokan harinya mereka bisa berbaikan. Paling lama lusa, karena mereka akan lupa bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar.

Jongin menyandarkan keningnya ke setir mobil. Mendadak ia merasa pusing karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar hubungannya kembali membaik dengan Kyungsoo seperti sedia kala. Dia kembali merasa bodoh karena yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya menghubungi ponsel gadis itu tanpa berusaha menemuinya. Jongin bersumpah tidak akan mau lembur malam ini walau **appa**nya memohon dengan cara apapun. Karena hal itulah yang membuat waktunya terbatas beberapa hari ini. Jongin bisa gila jika masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo tidak kunjung selesai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyungie chagi... kenapa makananmu hanya kau aduk-aduk saja? Ayo di makan." Ujar Ara kepada anak gadisnya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pelan. Bahkan **eomma** dan **appa** nya sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Namun Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan sendok, garpu, dan makanan yang terhidang di piringnya.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo memang agak **bad mood**. Dan hal itu disebabkan karena pertemuannya dengan Joonmyeon tadi siang. Bahkan Joonmyeon mengancam akan tetap meminta izin pada kedua orang tua Kyungsoo untuk membawa gadis itu bersamanya malam ini jika Kyungsoo tidak mau ia antar pulang. Mungkin kata 'mengancam' kurang tepat, namun bagi Kyungsoo kehadiran Joonmyeon saja sudah merupakan suatu ancaman baginya.

"haaah~ sayang sekali malam ini Joonmyeon ada acara bersama teman-temannya. eomma jadi tidak bisa mengundang keluarganya untuk makan malam hari ini." Keluh Ara sambil membersihkan piring-piring kotor di atas meja makan. Siang tadi ia mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo bahwa Joonmyeon ada acara malam ini. Ara yang memang belum sempat menghubungi keluarga Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk menunda rencana pertemuan tersebut.

"Mungkin sekarang waktunya kurang tepat, yeobo. Kan masih bisa lain waktu." Yunho menanggapi keluhan istrinya.

Ucapan **appa**nya barusan membuat Kyungsoo berpikir. Benar, mungkin waktunya tidak tepat. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berharap bahwa waktu yang tepat tidak akan pernah ada. Namun ia tau itu mustahil. Seandainya malam ini pertemuan antara keluarganya dengan Joonmyeon benar-benar dilakukan, maka tamat sudah riwayat Kyungsoo malam ini juga. Keluarganya akan dengan senang hati menerima lamaran Joonmyeon kemudian rencana pernikahan merekapun akan degera disusun. Bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo akan segera menjadi istri sah Joonmyeon segera.

Namun pada kenyataannya hal itu belum terjadi. Bagaimana caranya agar hal tersebut tidak akan pernah terjadi? Mendadak Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Tuhan sedang memberinya kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran. Untuk kembali memberontak kepada kedua orang tua nya. Haruskah ia melakukannya lagi? Haruskah ia mengecewakan dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu lagi. Yunho dan Ara sudah terlanjur senang karena akhirnya Kyungsoo mau menikah. Walau bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak tega jika harus memberi harapan palsu pada mereka.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo terus bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Seandainya Joonmyeon mau menolak perjodohan ini.. seandainya Kyungsoo tidak menikah dengan Joonmyeon.. seandainya Kyungsoo punya kekasih.. seandainya orang tuanya mau memberinya kesempatan untuk menemukan pria yang benar-benar ia cintai.. seandainya... seandainya..

Kyungsoo tidak ingin dalam hidupnya ada kata 'seandainya'. Tapi dia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa kata itu akan sering terucap jika ia dan Joonmyeon sudah menikah kelak. Pernikahan harusnya menjadi sesuatu yang membahagiakan, bukannya membebani seperti ini. Pasti suatu saat Kyungsoo akan berpikir seandainya dia menolak perjodohan itu. walau bagaimanapun ini adalah kehidupannya. Kyungsoo lah yang berhak menentukan, ia tidak ingin ada penyesalan.

Ara kembali ke meja makan setelah mencuci piring di wastafel.

"Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik Yun, dengan begitu persiapan pernikahan Kyungie akan lebih cepat dilaksanakan. Ah~ aku tidak sabar." Ujar Ara sambil mengupas apel di atas meja.

"**eomma**.." Kyungsoo meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang sedari tadi ia pegang secara tiba-tiba. "aku rasa... aku..."

"Kau sudah kenyang, **chagi**?" tanya Ara.

"**Appa** lihat dari awal kau sudah tidak nafsu makan, apa kau sakit?" Yunho merasa khawatir dengan anakanya. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Dia banyak murung dan melamun.

"Benar **Appa**. apalagi saat **eomma** membahas soal Kim Joonmyeon, nafsu makan ku makin hilang." Kyungsoo meneguk air putih di gelasnya.

Ara dan Yunho menatap bingung pada anak mereka. "Apa maksudmu Kyungie-ah?" tanya Yunho.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam. "eomma... appa... maafkan aku. Aku..." Yunho dan Ara masih menatap anak gadis mereka penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Joonmyeon."

"..."

Kyungsoo bersiap-siap menyaksikan apapun reaksi kedua orang tuanya.

Ara dan Yunho sekarang bertatapan satu sama lain. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Ara malah tertawa.

Ara bicara di sela-sela tawanya, "Kyungie-ya.. **eomma** mengerti perasaanmu. Seorang wanita jika akan menikah pasti akan merasa gugup. Kau tidak usah khawa—"

"Bukan begitu **eomma**!" potong Kyungsoo, "dari awal aku tau ini tidak akan berhasil. Maaf aku mengecewakan kalian lagi." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam. Perlahan perasaan bersalah kembali menghinggapi hatinya.

Hanya keheningan yang menyapa. Kyungsoo masih menunduk sampai ia merasakan sebuah belaian di kepalanya. Dia tau bahwa tangan lembut yang sedang membelainya itu adalah sang **eomma**. Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati Ara sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sayang? Kenapa minta maaf? eomma yakin ini hanya ke-khawatiranmu untuk sementara waktu. Eomma janji akan segera menghubungi keluarga Joonmyeon bahwa kau menerima lam—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan eomma melakukannya!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Ara kasar dan membuat yeoja paruh baya itu tersentak. Sudah kedua kalinya ia memotong perkataan wanita yang paling ia sayangi itu. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu. Dia hanya terbawa suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk.

"Do Kyungsoo! Jaga sikapmu terhadap **eomma** mu!" bentak Yunho. Walaupun sedari tadi ia hanya diam namun ia mengerti benar apa yang terjadi. Dia tau bahwa perkataan anaknya tadi serius. Dan dia juga tau bahwa istrinya menyadari bahwa perkataan Kyungsoo barusan sungguh-sungguh. Namun Ara terlalu takut untuk menyadari bahwa anaknya akan membuat suatu keputusan yang nantinya akan membuatnya kembali kecewa.

"Maafkan aku **appa**, **eomma**." Ujar Kyungsoo parau, "tapi aku rasa... aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Yunho menghela nafas kasar, "Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah dewasa dan bukan remaja labil. Bukan waktunya lagi untuk berubah-ubah pikiran seperti itu." Yunho berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin agar tidak menyulut emosi anaknya. "Kau sendiri yang membuat keputusan akan menerima Joonmyeon, kau lupa?"

"Tapi appa... aku—"

"Tidak, kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Bagaimana dengan Joonmyeon? apa kau mau mengecewakannya? Dan bagaimana dengan..." Yunho melirik istrinya yang sedari tadi menunduk, "bagaimana dengan **eomma** mu, kyungie-ah?"

Ara mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang ke anak kesayangannya yang tengah menahan emosinya itu.

"sudahlah **yeobo**." Ara beralih pada suaminya. Entah ini hanya perasaan anak dan ayah itu atau bukan, tapi mereka merasakan nada suara Ara sangat dingin.

Kembali Ara memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. "Kami mengenalmu lebih dari kau mengenal dirimu sendiri Kyungie. Kau terlalu menutup diri. Mana bisa kau mencari sendiri calon suami yang terbaik untukmu kelak? **eomma** melakukan ini demi kebaikan mu."

"demi kebaikan ku? menikah kan ku dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai?"

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang sesempurna Joonmyeon. Bahkan untuk siapa pun Kyung. Apa kau pikir selama ini eomma menjodohkanmu dengan sembarangan orang? Eomma pasti memilihkan yang terbaik agar kau bahagia!" Ara merasa gemas dengan anaknya. Mengapa Kyungsoo tidak mengerti perasaannya?

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa menentukan calon suami seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Kau tidak akan menikah jika kau seperti ini terus."

"Aku pasti akan menikah eomma, tapi—"

"Tapi tidak sekarang? Itu yang akan kau katakan? Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali. Tapi mana buktinya? dan jika kau masih berkata bahwa kau tidak siap, eomma yakin kau tidak akan pernah siap, bahkan sampai akhir hayat **eomma** nanti."

Kyungsoo dapat melihat kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam di mata indah **eomma** nya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis. ya, dia memang cengeng. Orang tua nya adalah kelemahannya. Terlebih wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Ara-ya, tenanglah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Yunho yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan anak dan istrinya itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Joonmyeon adalah yang terbaik di antara yang terbaik Kyungie. Kau pasti mencintainya. Tidak kah kau lihat? Dia sangat baik pada mu, juga pada keluarga kita. Appa yakin dia akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik untukmu." nasihat Yunho.

"Mungkin kau belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bukan kah... kau tidak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang namja? Kau hanya masih merasa canggung, Kyungie-ah." Tambahnya.

"Tidak **appa**. Bukan yang seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Kenapa eomma dan appa tidak mengerti?" Kyungsoo berujar lemah. Berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti Kyungie. Kau tidak mengerti maksud **eomma** dan **appa**. Kami hanya ingin kau bahagia." Ara meyakinkan. "Dan apa kau tidak ingin melihat **eomma** dan **appa** mu bahagia? Kebahagiaan orang tua salah satunya adalah saat melihat anaknya menikah. Jika kau terus seperti ini maka kau tidak ak—"

"Sudah ku bilang **eomma**. aku akan menikah! aku pasti akan menikah!" Rasanya emosi Kyungsoo sudah di ubun-ubun. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Ara 'menuduhnya' tidak akan menikah. "tapi bukan dengan Joonmyeon." lanjut Kyungsoo.

Ara memutar bola mata jengah dengan 'kelabilan' anaknya, "lalu dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"..."

**TING TONG!**

Suara bel menghentikan perdebatan keluarga itu. Yunho kembali memperhatikan anak dan istrinya, satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang berniat beranjak dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Baru saja Yunho berencana untuk bangun dari kursinya namun terhenti saat Ara kembali berbicara.

"tidak ada alasan Kyungie, kau akan menikah dengan Joonmyeon." Ujar Ara tegas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukakan pintu.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan kembali angkat bicara untuk protes, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena orang yang akan ia protes sudah terlebih dahulu melenggang ke arah pintu depan.

.

.

Jongin melihat arloji-nya. Masih jam setengah delapan malam, belum terlalu larut untuk bertamu. Baru saja ia akan kembali menekan bel rumah itu sebelum seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sudah sangat ia kenali membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Selamat malam, Ara **ahjumma**." Jongin tersenyum sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Oh, Jongin-ah. **Ahjumma** pikir siapa." Ara tersenyum ramah saat mengetahui bahwa yang datang adalah Jongin. Seseorang yang sudah ia kenal bahkan sejak anak itu masih kecil dan merupakan teman dekat dari anak perempuannya. Seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal dengan baik dan ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya.

"Terima kasih ahjumma. Tapi, apa Kyungsoo ada?"

Ara terdiam, ia kembali teringat dengan anaknya dan soal perdebatan mereka barusan. Suasana hati anaknya pasti sedang sangat buruk saat ini, dan Ara merasa sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menerima tamu walaupun ini adalah jam yang tepat untuk bertamu. Tentu saja Jongin mampir kerumah itu untuk menemui anaknya.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat **eomma **dari sahabatnya itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab.

"eng.. **ahjumma**." panggil Jongin membuat Ara tersadar dari diamnya.

"Ah, n-ne Jongin-ah. Kyungie... dia sepertinya sedang tidak-"

"Siapa yang datang, **yeobo**?" Tiba-tiba Yunho datang dari arah dapur dan ruang makan membuat kalimat yang akan Ara ucapkan terpotong. "Oh, ternyata kau Jongin-ah."

.

.

Kyungsoo masih duduk di meja makan sambil sesekali menghapus air yang berasal dari pelupuk matanya saat sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara appanya yang memanggil nama seseorang yang ia kenali.

"Jongin?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo segera berlari ke pintu depan. Ia tidak tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo sangat berharap bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

.

.

Yunho menghampiri Jongin dan istrinya yang masih diam di pintu depan.

"Loh? kenapa diam di sana? **yeobo**, ayo ajak Jongin masuk!" Seru Yunho.

Ara mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang suami, "Yun, Jongin ingin bertemu dengan Kyungie."

Jogin kembali heran saat melihat reaksi Yunho yang tidak jauh dari Ara awal tadi. Sudah bertahun-tahun Jongin mengunjungi rumah ini untuk menemui Kyungsoo, lalu apanya yang aneh? Biasanya kedua orang tua Kyungsoo akan segera mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk. Tapi sekarang, mengapa mereka tampak kebingungan? Apa ada yang salah dengan kedatangannya?

Hampir saja Yunho akan membuka suara untuk memberi alasan pada Jongin bahwa ia lebih baik tidak menemui Kyungsoo saat ini. Namun sebelum hal itu sempat terlaksana, sosok yang tengah di cari oleh Jongin itu telah berdiri beberapa meter dari arah pintu depan. Sedikit terengah-engah karena ia sehabis berlari mengingat jarak antara ruang makan dan pintu depan yang lumayan jauh.

Jongin, Yunho, dan Ara mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sosok itu.

"Kyung?" Panggil Jongin.

Tatapan mereka berdua pun bertemu.

Suara itu.. Kyungsoo yakin mereka tidak bertemu dan tidak saling berkomunikasi hanya sekitar 4 hari. Namun mengapa Kyungsoo merasa sangat rindu saat melihat namja yang yang barusan memanggil namanya itu? Dia menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu Jongin beberapa hari ini karena ia tidak ingin Jongin mengetahui keadaannya yang tengah kacau. Karena ia pikir ia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, tanpa Jongin. Dan karena tiba-tiba namja yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu membuat hatinya kacau tanpa ia mengerti kenapa.

Namun sepertinya menghindari Jongin bukan ide yang bagus. Kyungsoo ingat beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih menangis karena perdebatannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi perlahan bibir Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah senyum tipis dengan hanya melihat **namja **yang selalu meminjamkan pundaknya saat ia membutuhkan itu.

Tanpa melepas tatapannya Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Ara dan Yunho sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba anak mereka menghambur ke pelukan Jongin. Bahkan sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa akan kehadiran mereka.

Begitupun dengan Jongin, ia merasa kaget dengan perlakuan **yeoja** yang saat ini memeluknya, membuat Jongin reflek melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping gadis itu. Mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan. Namun pelukan Kyungsoo kali ini terasa berbeda.. entahlah. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo memeluknya se-erat ini, membuat Jongin juga sedikit gugup karena sepasang suami istri yang tidak lain adalah **eomma** dan **appa** Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Jongin-ah..." Panggil Kyungsoo setelah mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap kedua mata yang mampu menenangkan setiap kegundahan hatinya itu. "Ayo katakan pada eomma dan appa ku bahwa kita akan menikah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo tau...

.

.

.

.

.

bahwa dia sama gilanya dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Huehehehehehehe #ketawagaje saya ga mau banyak bacot deh. Yang pasti, tiada henti-hentinya saya ngucapin terima kasih buat para reader tercintah yang sudah review *peluk satu-satu* Padahal saya udah bertekat untuk update secepatnya, tapi ini udah 2 minggu, tapi itu ga kelamaan kan? ._.**

**Dan buat yang nanya ini akan ada nc nya atau tidak, jangan tanyakan pada saya, tanyakan lah pada Kaisoo apakan mereka mau nc-an atau tidak #diinjekreaders**

**Semoga belom pada bosen dan tetep review ya~ karena semakin banyak yang review saya akan makin semangat buat update. hehehe. O iya saya juga minta maaf atas kekurangan2 yang terdapat dalam chapter ini *bow***

**see you in the next chapter :))) :* {}**

**~XOXO~**


End file.
